battle_for_the_copperfandomcom-20200215-history
Coiny's House of Jumpscares
"Coiny's House of Jumpscares" is the 3rd episode of Battle for the Copper, and the 3rd episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on August 23, 2015. Coverage Cold Open Checker Piece is on screen, saying that she wonders who is eliminated. Chess Piece comes on and says it might be Laptop, because he cheated. Coiny also comes on and says they are going to find out. he then states that he updated the intro, and the new intro plays. Cake at Stake Coiny says the cake is Bally. Earthy is confused. Headphones is revealed to have the most liked and gets laughing gas as his prize. Coiny then jumps straight into dislikes while accidentally punching Headphones in the face. He reveals Coke, Moon, Drumstick, and Thought Cloud all got no dislikes. He also reveals that Balloon got no dislikes despite the fact he is on The Instruments. Coiny gives them all balls, popping Balloon in the process. Coiny reveals Earthy got one dislike and he gets a ball. He also reveals Saturn got a dislike and his rings pop the ball. He brings up that Quarter did not get any dislikes and he gets a ball. Bow also didn't get a dislike and he gets a ball, but it hits his string and goes immediately at Balloon who is coming out of the Recovery Box, popping him again. Headphones and Laptop are left. Coiny reveals the votes to show Headphones got 1 and Laptop got 3. Laptop is shocked. Coiny tells him he shouldn't have cheated, which he replied by saying he didn't. Headphones interrupt him by saying goodbye in a mean way. Laptop is then launched to the Chamber of Losers. A split second screen shows up that say recommended characters are being accepted. Challenge Coiny teleports everyone to a haunted house which makes the background change, which Cloud points out. Coiny explains the challenge is to not get scared out of the haunted house, and that the eliminated characters are ghosts. Moon states he is already scared, to which Earthy says they'll be fine. Bally proceeds to possess Moon, and he bumps into Earthy. Earthy gets mad and asks Moon why he did that, but he realizes that Moon is possessed. Moon pushes Earthy out the window and Bally unpossesses him. Saturn asks what just happened. Nicey says the place is creepy, and Butterfly points out how the text is white now. Nicey sees Donut upside down and asks him what happened. He said he saw ghosts, and that he was with Coke but he doesn't know where he went. It is shown that Laptop chased Coke out of the haunted house. It cuts to Headphones looking scared. He hears a crash and proceeds to use some of the laughing gas. Laptop then tries to scare him, but due to the laughing gas, it didn't work. Laptop realizes the laughing gas was used and leaves. It cuts to Trombone and Coat Rack Trombone is dragged into a closet, and Coat Rack chases him and opens the door. He is shocked to see Trombone stabbed in the head with a knife, so he jumps out the window. Bally comes out of the closet, telling Trombone good job. Trombone tells him he's mean and Bally replies that his services will no longer be needed, and chucks him out the window. It cuts to Donut, Nicey, and Butterfly who see a window break. Donut runs away. Nicey says he feels bad for Donut because he gets scared so easily. He claims he can't get scared easily. He then sees a possessed doll and runs outside the haunted house and falls over. Butterfly says nothing. Saturn comes up to her and asks her who's left. She said she doesn't know and they go explore. Headphones' laughing gas wears off and he says it's strong. He hears Chess Piece scream and goes to investigate. He finds out Checker Piece got taken by a ghost. They go to find her, to see she's being hung up by Laptop. Laptop claims he will free her if Chess Piece leaves the house, which she does. She then tells Headphones to, which he refuses, Laptop then throws Checker Piece out the window. Headphones runs away. It cuts to Bow and Drumstick asking where the ghosts are. A possessed Quarter then says he's behind them. They turn around and Quarter says "boo", scaring Drumstick and Bow outside the house. Bally throws Quarter out. It cuts to Thought Cloud standing by herself, then Donut comes up and says he's scared. Thought Cloud sarcastically says she is too. They then see Balloon possessed by a ghost, he then pops. Donut then gets possessed and explodes and his remains form the phrase "you're next". This scares Thought Cloud out of the house. It cuts to Saturn and Butterfly. Saturn sees Cloud and races over to him. Saturn tells him to fly them out of there. Cloud agrees. Cloud flies out the window and Saturn hits the wall. Headphones comes out of nowhere saying only 3 remain. Saturn is then possessed, which makes Headphones use more of his laughing gas. Saturn tries to attack Butterfly, but she flies towards the window causing Saturn to fly out. Butterfly then takes a lot of pushing to push Headphones to the window. Laptop possess Headphones and throws him out of the house which causes The Instruments to win. Stinger Headphones is sitting and his laughing gas is next to him. He looks at it and smiles. Votes 10 votes were cast. 5 likes, 5 dislikes. Deaths *Balloon is killed by a ball two times and being popped by Bally. *Donut is exploded by Bally. Trivia *This episode marks the new asset changes. Almost every character had an asset change. *This is the first 2015 episode. *This is the only time Moon has ever been safe in season 1. *This episode's title is based on Spooky's House of Jumpscares. Goofs *Balloon is revealed safe during Cake at Stake, but he is on the other team. *When Nicey addresses Donut, his text is black rather than white. *Earthy never got a dislike. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Battle for the Copper